It is known to mount large electronic components, such as capacitors and inductors, on a support such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical connection is typically formed by inserting the wire leads on the component into holes in the PCB followed by a soldering operation. The mounted component is mechanically unstable due to the size and shape of the component, specifically the vertical dimension of the electronic component perpendicular to the PCB. In use, the mounted component may be subjected to vibration, which can lead to failure of the electrical connections due to cracks in the solder or pulling out of the wire leads from the hole in the PCB. It is desired to provide a mechanically stable mounting assembly for large electronic components, including a solderless connection to the PCB, to improve mechanical and electrical reliability.